


Trapped In The Closet

by Cyanide_Caution



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Caution/pseuds/Cyanide_Caution
Summary: “Nice hickie Delson!” Rob watched Brad leave him in the dust, if there was an award for speed walking, Brad just won gold.





	Trapped In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I need to balance out this sad Bennoda fic i'm writing with some happy Bourdelson shenanigans.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

“I think the door is locked…” Rob groaned in disbelief as he jiggled the knob harder, twisting the silver handle repeatedly. Mentally smacking himself for getting Brad and himself trapped in this supply closet that was now starting to become unbearably smaller than Rob remembered. Brad was fiddling with his shirt collar to skillfully hide the hickie his boyfriend gave him, already annoyed at the prospect of having to cover the now purple mark for a week. Making sure his collar was snug he was forcefully thrown from his thoughts to his taller lover’s huffing and rising panic. “Wait, what?!” He spun around and nudged Rob to stand aside, praying and hoping that this was just a cruel trick and nothing more. Giving his own hard turns of the locked handle proved fruitless for the door didn’t budge in the slightest, Brad cursed quietly as he let go of it. “This is just dandy!” The skinny man fussed, tossing his hands up aggravated, hands nearly smacking the drummer in the process. Rob leaned away from Brad’s hand, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. “Don’t you even start blaming me! How was I supposed to know?” He shot back, huffing as he crossed his arms in the confined space. Brad shot a glare over his shoulder, as much as he didn’t wanna say it Rob was right, he couldn’t have known. The curly haired man went back to the locked exit, placing his foot against the thick, wooden door and starting to pull. Rob tried to peek over his boyfriend’s hair, the thick mound of chocolate curls proving it difficult to see Brad’s futile attempt at pulling the door open. “Now, we’re trapped and the guys are probably looking for us!” He breathed out heavily before trying again, Rob watching with a slightly amused expression as the set of skinny arms yanked furiously until his knuckles and palms turned pink. “Don’t laugh at me Bourdon!” Brad’s voice grew in volume as he finally released the stubborn door, collapsing back into the broad chest of the younger man, earning a breathless chuckle.

It started thanks to Brad’s ever wandering hands when no one else was watching the pair. Rob, practicing drum cycles for tonight’s show and Brad next to him on the couch they resided on at the venue’s dressing room, guitar in hand but now watching the drummer’s hands as they gripped the drumsticks tightly as he tapped away. He wasn’t going to beat his instinctual need away; he wanted those large hands spreading and holding his hips firmly, wrapped in those strong arms and enjoying the tender kisses his drummer gave only him. The rest of the band left to go find food before they had to go on stage, leaving a daring guitarist and unsuspecting drummer alone. Perfect. Brad gave a sly smirk as he took off the strap of his guitar, setting the instrument on the floor with care. He slid closer, casually bumping shoulders with the other man, only earning a sideways glance and a smile, yet Rob didn’t cease for even a second. Brad then slid his way closer, bumping his knee against his boyfriend’s, who finally gave him attention. Setting down his drumsticks, Rob brushed his hair behind his ear and laughed softly, leaning back into the plush cushions the couch provided. “You are just as bad as a cat.” Brad gave him a playful smack on his arm for the comment but grinned as he eagerly clambered in the taller man’s lap. “Yeah but now we’re alone, the doors closed and a lot can happen while the guys are away.” He stated, waggling his eyebrows with enthusiasm. Rob rolled his eyes, of course Brad was planning this. Deciding to play along with the afro-haired guitarist, he brought his hands to those hips, dragging them closer to each other. Hearing Brad’s breath hitch and use Rob’s shoulders for leverage was enough to make him smile, now the couple was bumping foreheads softly, noses brushing occasionally. “What could happen?” He questioned with an expression of excitement and underlined lust on his face. Rob was only met with a searing kiss, Brad muttering for him to shut up against his lips.

Rob Bourdon, ever careful, decided they could get caught at any moment and they should move their little party to another room. Quietly closing the door as they left they ventured off to find somewhere to ‘relieve’ themselves before the show that was fast approaching. Astonishingly, it didn’t take long for the couple to find the dreaded supply closet they were now trapped in. Neglecting to notice the key that held the door open as Brad practically dragged Rob inside, shutting the door softly behind them. Brad felt like a kid in a candy store - giggling about how his plan was solid and now he had Rob where he wanted him, thinking of all the delicious ways they could kill time. The room was smaller than they realized, but it was quickly dismissed due to Rob leaning in for a heated kiss, making the curly haired man feel almost dizzy to his touches. Soft, yet strong hands gliding down backs and gripping Brad’s ass through his knee-length cut off jean shorts and skillful slim hands running through short brown hair and over broad shoulders, eager for their bodies to be closer. The drummer pulled back, hastily going to the pale column of skin that was Brad’s throat, pulling the tender skin between his lips and earning a shuddered gasp of his name. 

“Shit!” Brad exclaimed, rather loudly as Rob lightly began to suck a mark on his neck, baring his neck for the other man to have. It earned him a gentle kiss behind his ear, spurring him on, instantly dropping his hands to Rob’s belt, fingers fumbling the thick leather loose from its confines. As quickly as their playtime kicked off it was quickly halted by noise outside the door, footsteps. Rob pulled away from Brad, covering the skinny man’s mouth before he could begin to protest. Brad’s eyes followed Rob’s to the door and they both listened, hearing Joe and Dave complain among themselves. 

“We leave for ten minutes and now we can’t find Brad or Rob, do they know we have to go on in like...fucking fifteen minutes!” Joe sighed, throwing his hands up as he paced anxiously. 

Dave leaned against the door of the supply closet they were now trapped in, watching his friend’s pace refuse to decrease, the building stress evident in his shoulders. “Listen, they’re around here somewhere, we just gotta keep looking.” He attempted to ease the Korean’s worry, smirking as he quickly added. “We’ll find them Joe, they’re both too tall to hide anywhere worthwhile.”

The comment earned a soft chuckle from Joe and the pair started off in their hunt for their two lost members, footsteps fading as seconds ticked by. Rob sighed, uncovering Brad’s mouth, cutting him off with the sweetest peck. “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised, effectively tangling their fingers together, bringing them between their bodies. Brad gave him an eye roll and a grin. “You better and I mean it! You e-” Rob’s face flushed, knowing exactly what Brad was going to say and he talked slightly over his boyfriend. “I’ll do it just the way you like it okay? You can even sit on my face.” That earned a happy purr and a firm kiss on his lips. Brad beamed, giving the taller man a wink as Rob started to fumble and fix himself back to a state of normality. “Mark on your neck.” He added, chuckling softly as Brad gave a grunt and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “Let’s just get out of here and say we were in the bathroom or something.” He muttered, eyebrows knitted with focus on his new task. Rob gave a grateful nod before trying the door, the last thing they needed was to explain their disheveled appearances...again.

 

Rob was now yanking on the door, twisting the knob back and forth and already feeling the smug looks of whoever found them. Running a hand through his now messy hair, the drummer sighed heavily. “Throw your shoulder into it!” Brad added frantically, his stomach doing flips between not wanting to be found out to wanting anyone to find them at this point. Rob gave him a tired look, raising his eyebrow at the guitarist. “So I can tear the damn thing down? It wouldn’t work anyway.” He swore up and down he was never leaving his phone anywhere again, mentally smacking himself for the dozenth time. Brad sighed, rubbing his palms hard into his eyes, maybe it was a dream and they were both actually not about to be in trouble by the guys or anyone else on staff. Rob looked back at his lover’s troubled face, stepping closer to bring the man in a tight hug. “Maybe if we both throw our weight into it?” The elder suggested, it was worth a try after all, they didn’t have any choices left.

They shared a look, both nodding. “Three…” Brad started, praying this worked. Five minutes left. “Two…” Rob continued, ready to get the hell out of the supply closet, he swore he was becoming claustrophobic. Both men sprung into action as they simultaneously shouted one, only for the door to open in the same second, causing both the drummer and guitarist to fall awkwardly onto each other. “Did we do it?” Brad groaned as he was now stuck under Rob, who only uttered a no. Mike was grinning at the pair, his face in amusement and confusion. Chester leaned against the wall, doubled over in a fit of laughter. 

“I’m assuming it’s too immature to start other coming out the closet joke, huh?” He looked back at Chester, who was barely able to get himself together. Brad huffed loudly, his cheeks flushing bright shades of pink as he squirmed out from under the still stunned drummer. “You know what Mike, screw you! This isn’t funny!” He squawked at the laughing pair. Chester finally settled enough to talk, a bright and lovely grin on his face. “The key fell out on the other side, how the hell did you even get stuck in there?” Rob quickly stood next to Brad, his face a deep shade of red. The youngest fumbling over his words, trying to make up a decent enough lie. “Uh, we got lost?!” It earned him a moment a silence before more laughter followed, Mike covering his mouth to subdue his giggles. Brad huffed and turned to walk away, a blushing Rob following close behind, they didn’t make it far before hearing their band mate Chester call out to them. “Nice hickie Delson!” Rob watched Brad leave him in the dust, if there was an award for speed walking, Brad just won gold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I love you very much and please take care of yourself.
> 
> Thank you for reading, it makes me smile bunches!


End file.
